In a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard which is a mobile communication system standardization project, a radio terminal is specified to notify a network of all functions supported by the radio terminal. The network selects at least one function among all the functions supported by the radio terminal and configures the selected function in the radio terminal.
In a case in which a radio terminal supports a plurality of functions requiring an advanced operation process, a radio terminal is commonly designed to have high processing performance on the premise of a state in which all of a plurality of functions are configured from a network (that is, a peak load state).
However, in an actual environment, since a combination of functions which are able to be simultaneously executed by the radio terminal is limited, if the radio terminal is designed on the premise of the state in which a processing load is peak, the processing performance of the radio terminal is likely to be excessive.
Therefore, in order to use the processing performance of the radio terminal maximally, a technique of specifying a combination of functions that are able to be executed practically at the same time as a “profile” in a specification and performing flexible switching of a function to be executed by a radio terminal in units of profiles is under review.